Many electronic systems require protection from unexpected interruption of power. These systems typically employ batteries as a source of backup power, but batteries have certain disadvantages. These disadvantages include long charge time and limited recharge cycles. If the backup power is required for only a short time, a power source may be constructed using capacitors, such as Electrochemical Dual-Layer Capacitors, often named “Ultracapacitors” or “Supercapacitors”. These capacitors employ electrostatic charge separation instead of the chemical reaction which is the basis for battery operation. This gives Ultracapacitors very high (500,000+) charge cycles, quick charge times, and the ability to deliver substantial power in a small volume.